


【毒埃】秘密情人

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [9]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Sex, Venom got anxiety
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *Venom有点小焦虑，Eddie安抚着他。





	【毒埃】秘密情人

 

事情的开头是有天深夜，当Eddie靠在人烟稀少的汽车站台等车正百无聊赖的时候，来了一个男人。男人打量着他，一开始也像一起等车的样子和他扯着说些有的没的的琐碎的事，但直到瞥见对方的手装作不经意地揉了几把自己的胯下的时候，Eddie才突然意识到事情不对劲。而Venom比他对这件事更敏感，一直析出缠在他衣下腰间亲密磨蹭的触手猛地收紧了起来，一下子勒得Eddie直挺起后背闷哼了一声。男人狐疑地皱起眉毛，Eddie朝他尴尬地笑了笑后转头就走，一只手躲在男人看不见的地方伸进自己的衣服里抓着Venom想把对方从自己身上掰开来。

回去，回去，Eddie在心里对Venom安抚道。

但Venom并没有这么好对付，更多的粘液从Eddie的皮肤下溢了出来，趴着他。咬得更紧还很疼，搞得Eddie跳着脚，走起路来差点被电线杆的底座绊了一跤。

他回头看向车站，好在那人已经走了。Eddie舒了一口气，便对Venom咬牙切齿地低声说道：“你发什么疯？”

Venom变化出的纹身流动了起来，从Eddie的袖子里淌出来到了Eddie的手上。他如同以往想包住Eddie变成他们合二为一的样子，却被Eddie按住了。

“电视上说公狮会在有其他雄性进入自己领地的时候杀死对方，守卫自己的领土。我们十分认同这点。”

“哈？”

“你很受欢迎，Eddie。”粘液从Eddie的指尖溜了出来，竖立着浮在半空中。Eddie想去捞，但他没办法抓住Venom，屁股还被一些触手扎了一下。

“你到底有什么问题？”Eddie一巴掌想拍开那些现在开始捏他屁股的粘液，结果拍了空，完完全全打在自己屁股上，发出啪地一声。声音在寂静的街道里格外清晰。

与此同时，一汩汩的黑色粘液自他的指尖蹿了出来，在空中膨大，如同螺旋的潮水一样急剧涌动。Eddie慌忙逃进了路灯照不进的巷子里，他张望了一下确定没人看见他们，回过头来的时候却正对上了近在咫尺的Venom惨白骇人的眼睛。Eddie心惊了一下，伸出手推了Venom一把，而对方则用那副细密粗长的锐齿顺势咬住了他的手，叼在嘴里玩弄了起来。藏在牙齿后面的舌尖在Eddie的指尖画着圈，上面细小的倒刺戳进Eddie的皮肤，像是注射毒剂一样注射进令Eddie脸红的幻想。

Eddie哼哼了一声，嘀咕道：“别在这做。”

“你是我的，我的领地，我的配偶，但是其他人却看不见我。他们对着你手淫，但你却把我藏起来，不让他们看见我，Eddie！”

Eddie感到后背酥麻无力，他靠在墙上，又往巷子深处蹭了蹭。而更多的粘液一下子拽住了他，卡在他的腿根，抓着他的腰腹，入侵他的唇舌的同时将他按回了原地。

“你是我的。”Venom重复道。

慌张中Eddie似乎听见不远处有脚步声走来，他扭动着身体，后背刮擦过粗糙的墙壁，蹭破皮疼痛还残留着又被修复，他瞪大了惶恐的眼睛，从被堵塞的嘴里发出呜呜的声音。

放开我！我不想这样！他在心里叫道。

但是Venom不以为然，他凝聚出手臂和一部分身体，抬起Eddie的腿，像是摆弄娃娃一样扯着对方的衣服，让Eddie被释放出来的阴茎贴紧了自己的腿根。他在Eddie的器官里稍加刺激，便让阴茎站了起来，甚至从前端流出液体。Eddie羞耻地皱起了脸。

寄生虫！

脚步声随着Venom越发展开的凶狠笑容而放大，像是钉子一样一下一下扎着他的心脏。Eddie摇着头，他还踩在地上只能靠脚尖点地的一条腿发麻酸胀，小腿的肌肉痉挛了起来，在他的大脑里闪过一道道抽动的疼痛。他咬紧了钻在他嘴里的触手，厌恶感汹涌而上，他讨厌自己这般无力但也怒视着Venom。

从我的身体里滚出去！有多远滚多远！

Eddie绝对是认真的。

Venom愣了一下，他咕呜了一声。顷刻之间，那些脚步声，汩汩的粘液擦过空气的流动声，撕扯衣服的破碎声全部戛然而止。安静，安静到能听到飞虫撞击路灯罩的啪嗒声，一下接着一下。

腿被放下来的Eddie低着头手忙脚乱地快速收拾自己，他扔掉了被撕烂的连帽衫，只穿着皮质外套，拉上拉链便一声不吭地打算离开。但他还不适合走动，崴了一下撞在墙上做着深呼吸。Venom仍然在他背后，看着他疲倦的背影。他搜索着Eddie的大脑，想知道现在他的共生体在想什么。但那里面一片空白。Eddie只是一动不动地盯着远处的街景，而此时的Venom一下子有点慌张。

“你是我的。”他又低声重复道，像只落败的狮子低吼。

 

回到家的Eddie觉得自己一路像是泡在沼泽里，浑身的毛孔像是被一层看不见的东西糊住，闷得他难受不已。但去冲了个澡也不见好转。他打开窗户，只拉上一层窗帘，扔掉了围在胯腹的浴巾，仰倒在了床上。但凉风吹过他还湿着的头发和身体，又让他搓着手臂，团着打了个喷嚏。

Eddie熬不住，最终叹了口气，起床把窗户关死，转身走到餐桌前翻出来几块巧克力。他随手摸出今早刚拿的还没看完的报纸，撕开巧克力的包装，边看边吃了起来。

“你嘴角沾着碎屑。”在大约等了十多分钟后，Eddie终于欣喜地等到Venom冒了出来。

他先是看到一面黑色的墙夹在他和餐桌之间，在感到自己的椅子被往后推开的同时，他自己也被猛地一把捞了起来。头晕目眩之中他便被抱着坐在了桌子上。Venom在和他接吻，粘液在将他的双腿分开更多的同时慢慢凝聚成了手指，摩擦着腿根处隐蔽的嫩肉。

他半睁着眼睛瞥见对方完全凝聚出了身体与四肢。

“我们说不定哪天真的会分手。”Eddie嘟囔着，在吻过Venom的牙齿的同时，舔舐着那上面粘上的巧克力碎屑。

Venom原本闭上的眼睛因为Eddie的话一下子睁了开来，粘液勒紧了Eddie的腿，他半眯起眼凶恶地盯着Eddie。

“你死，我也死。”

“你这叫胁迫。谋杀是要进监狱的。”

“随便。”粘液放松了开来，Venom的手指抚摸着Eddie被勒红一圈的皮肤，他又吻了吻对方。散在桌上的巧克力被Eddie压在手底下，表面有些融化。他把这些抹到了Eddie的胸口，在轻咬着Eddie的乳珠的同时品尝着他的食物。Eddie的肌肉因为情欲有些发抖，Venom听到他小声地抽了口气，咽了咽口水。

“我不是人类，Eddie。人类的规则束缚不了我。而你，你的每一个细胞里都是我，你我早已融为一体。你不属于他们，我改变了你，在这个星球上，你我便是独立的世界。跟所有的人类一点关系都没有。忘掉那些人类会烦恼的琐事吧，你属于我，Eddie。”

“那你呢？”Eddie一手抓着Venom在他身上磨蹭的手指，但粘液将他们连在了一起，每一个连接着的表面都像一个亲吻。

“我当然属于你。”Venom细小的触手们一下子撑开了Eddie的后穴，钻了进去。Eddie呜咽了一声。它们亲吻着Eddie的体内，摩擦着Eddie的脊骨，融进了Eddie的神经。Eddie的心脏泵出的血液是Venom的颜色，他的呼吸便是Venom的呼吸，他看见Venom所看见，听见Venom所听见的。

“你的身体是我们的家，你的灵魂是我们的基地。”

更多的粘液涌入了Eddie湿润的肉穴。Eddie仰起了头，将Venom抓得更紧。

“我们……”他喃喃自语。

“我们是我们，没有别人。”

剩下的便只是喘息。

他们的手紧紧抓着彼此。Eddie躺在桌子上，更多的亲吻流淌在他皮肤的每一处。他弓起身子，在感到Venom插在他体内的粘液变硬的同时吐出舒爽的喟叹。

他盯着头顶仿佛晃动的白炽灯泡，迷离了双眼。更令他感到惊奇的是，他虽不拥有Venom与生俱来的读取意识的能力，但他此时仍能从Venom有些紊乱的呼吸和粘液流淌在手中的波动中窥视到Venom没有说出完全的话。

过了好一会，Eddie叹了口气，抱住了匍匐在他颈窝的Venom。他搂着对方的脑袋，拍了拍。

“让我起来。”

他们走在房间的地板上的时候仍然牵着彼此的手，那是他们不可能摆脱的彼此的联系。

Eddie打开衣柜，在Venom惊讶于他脑子的想法的时候挑了挑眉毛。

八成是疯了，他想。

“你想和我一起出门？”

“我不想只是被你藏在身体里。”

“答应我，千万千万别随便暴露自己或者要去咬别人的头好吗？”

Eddie紧咬着下唇，把自己挂在架子上的从春天到冬天的衣服都翻了个遍，他还是不确定要不要这么做，但是Venom的惊喜让他仿佛含着一块糖。

Eddie纠结着抓了件大衣和宽檐的帽子往Venom身上比划着说道：“也许我们可以把你打扮得像威尔斯小说里的隐形人。但是拿绷带挡住你的脸太奇怪了。我说，你既然能变成衣服，能不能也想个办法变成其他人的样……”

而Eddie的手还没来得及把帽子扣到Venom的头上的时候，就被对方心急地推进了衣柜里。Eddie抓着那些衣服，扯掉了衣架，衣架拉断了横杆。Venom护着Eddie的头，在Eddie能骂出一个字之前用舌头堵住了Eddie的嘴。Eddie的手脚乱踢，而Venom在他的腿间挤进了更多。粘液重新进入了Eddie，逼得Eddie想去咬Venom的舌头。

但Venom笑着躲掉了。

“混……蛋……”Eddie在喘气的间隙仍然结结巴巴地试图抛出几个词，而Venom猛地往Eddie的身体里一顶，饱胀感让Eddie几乎崩溃。

“该死的！操我，快点。”他抱紧了Venom，双腿缠在了对方的腰上，蜷曲着双脚拼命想要勾住Venom。更多，更多的粘液，它们将Eddie撑到了将近极限，粘滑的肠液随着抽动溢了出来，滴在了身下，它们抓捏着掰开Eddie厚实的臀肉，留下通红的印记，最后一丝穴肉的缝隙被填满。Venom湿热的气息吐在Eddie的耳边，他对Eddie耳语着只有他们能听见的情话，在Eddie闭紧了眼睛，摇着头仿佛不能承受更多的时候，将阴茎变化出凸起，从里到外吮吸着给予Eddie如同窒息般的高潮。

仿佛溺在了一个由Venom组成的世界。他们挤在衣柜的角落里，躲在那些乱七八糟的杂物后面亲吻着彼此。

Venom的修复让Eddie很快从释放后的疲倦下回复。他勾着Venom，亲吻着两人紧握的手，说着想再要一次的情话。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给这里或者lof一个小心心吧（么么哒


End file.
